dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Emiko Adachi (Arrowverse)
Conjecture The name Emiko Queen is hardly "conjecture", given that the original title of Season 7 Episode 10 literally was "My Name is Emiko Queen", only recently changed to "Shattered Lives" (original source: https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/10/arrow-episode-706-710-titles-revealed.html?m=1, https://www.reddit.com/r/arrow/comments/9p0cfx/spoilers_arrow_706_710_episode_titles/). And I find it odd that someone felt the need to remove the boilerplate, but felt completely comfortable leaving the name "Emiko Queen" every which way in their removals. DarkKnight' ' 16:37, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :The most recent episode aired was episode 8 (whereas you claim that the name's from the original title of episode 10). So, the name is taken from spoilers of a future episode, not one that has aired yet. Right now, we don't even know if "Emiko Queen" is her legal name (could be "Emiko Jones", for all we know) or just something she calls herself. This is why articles shouldn't be created until an official name has been issued.KylieMfever (talk) 16:43, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :: If that happens, the page can be moved. The title makes it evident that Emiko Queen will at least be an alias. In the meantime, does anyone object to restoring the damn boilerplate? I don't see how there's any debate who she's based on. DarkKnight' ' 16:46, December 4, 2018 (UTC) I should also probably mention that the only thing really up for debate is the name. Everything else (except her origin) was revealed in the most recent episode. I'm also not "claiming" anything. That information came directly from the same source that rightly reported the titles of the previous (then-upcoming) episodes. DarkKnight' ' 17:00, December 4, 2018 (UTC) ::I didn't "remove" anything per se, I just didn't copy paste it because you borked the template. We have those spaces for a reason. ::Also, and I'm still going to have to write something up on this, but people should seriously stop making pages without history text. For one, there's nothing for search engine crawlers to pick up, and for two, it doesn't actually tell readers anything. Those tiny bits in the infobox add nothing. ::Is the only confirmation that disused episode title? Is there any indication at what time the title was changed? If it was early, and that source just was late bringing it What else is? Is she revealed to be his half sister at least? It's bad enough we don't actually tell readers anything in the article, it's even worse if we list things we might have made up. At this point, I'm in favor of deleting. Or moving to Copycat (Arrowverse) at best. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:01, December 4, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, they explicitly revealed her identity as Robert Queen's daughter in last night's episode. The only thing we don't know is her name and origin story. As for the history, I was already planning on adding that pretty soon. I usually do that not long after creating an article. DarkKnight' ' 17:07, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Why was her nephew (Oliver Queen's son) just removed? DarkKnight' ' 21:33, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Name This should settle it. The actress just confirmed on her Instagram that the character's name is Emiko Queen. Does anyone, anyone at all, still object to restoring the name and blanked fields of the article? DarkKnight' ' 07:58, December 5, 2018 (UTC)